


Best friends for ever.

by asiramx



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiramx/pseuds/asiramx
Summary: They were times where Randy and Howard's friendship are put to the test.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Best friends for ever.

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot fic I thought of when browsing through ideas over what to write. I don't have plans on continuing but I might come back to revise some things if I see mistakes. I'm a huge sucker for friendships breaking up and this was fic was intended to be much darker, but I legit though this deserved a happy ending---at least for now.
> 
> muahahahaha.

Another day, another argument about Randy nnsing. When he first started being the Ninja. The bickering was not frequent. It was more annoyance on Howard’s part. Randy apologized, and all is forgiven. For the next few days, they’re cool with another. The beef squashed. The Game Hole in downtown Norrisville was an apology from Randy to Howard. Expenses paid for by yours truly. 

Shortly thereafter a robot or a monster, (depending on the day) would attack and Randy had to Ninja out to take care of the issue, leaving Howard behind. When the situation is under control, Randy would return only for Howard to be glaring at him. Sometimes Randy bit his tongue and let Howard yell at him for ditching him again. 

It’s not fair.

Randy did everything he could to preserve this friendship, buy Howard food. Play Grave Puncher. Take him to the Game Hole. Howard was never satisfied. As soon as he takes a step outside to fight a stanked monster. It’s over. He knew when he got back; Howard would be there waiting for him. 

  
Why did Howard have to be such an ungrateful jerkwad? What did he do to deserve this? He thought Howard would be happy for him. Even if it’s just a little bit. 

Their arguments got so bad, people started noticing. Howard had no qualms yelling at Randy in the middle of the hallway where his classmates are watching. Randy tried and failed to pull him aside to talk to him. 

“I wouldn’t be so upset if you hadn’t ditched me!” The red-haired teen shouted from down the hall. 

“Can you just chill? For two honkin’ seconds?! You keep yelling! Everyone here is watching you!” Randy retorted, raising his tone to match his.

“I would chill, if you hadn’t run off to get yourself killed!” Howard snaps at him. That is it. Randy reaches his hand out to grab him. This was a private matter between friends, not for the people to hear them and gossip. Well, they would gossip anyway. By now, Heidi probably caught wind of this and is rushing to catch a glimpse of their spat. 

Howard snatches his hand away from Randy. Surrounding them are his classmates, Several people gasp at the two. It was common knowledge they have been friends since childhood. One attached to the hip. They barely left without the other. But, that can end if they keep going down this route. 

“Don’t touch me! Go talk to your stupid book---”

Randy pushed Howard backwards towards the locker to prevent him from revealing his secret. Howard stumbled back towards the locker door, staring back at with his mouth agape. His shock is short-lived. He retaliated by punching him in the face for pushing him. He’ll admit, he wasn’t expecting Howard to punch him the way he did. 

Howard used his Grave Puncher arm to knock him down. That dainty hand of his had a punch to them. Randy got up, messaging his jaw. He could feel the Nomicon vibrating uncontrollably in his back like when your mother calls you multiple times when you don’t answer. Randy dismisses the Nomicon. Opting to fix things with Howard. 

“What the juice, Howard?!”

“Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!” The crowd shouted. Some jumping up and down in excitement. However, they were several like Theresa Fowler, who looked worried about the two. Debbie rolled her eyes, muttered the word, “Idiots.” Before leaving.

Howard’s gaze locked onto his, his hand balled into a fist. Regardless of his stance. He didn’t make a move to fight him. Nor did Randy. Suddenly, a soft expression flickered on his friend’s before he shook it off and pushed past his classmates. 

“Howard!” Randy called out to him, Howard did not respond back.

\------

  
“Friendships are never meant to last.”

It’s what the Nomicon said. Direct and straight to the point. Not like the other times where the book’s guidance is hidden in riddles. It’s disheartening. He was expecting comfort, not for the Nomicon to thrust the truth in his face like that. Randy grunted, he should have known the book would not help him. The Nomicon was against their friendship from the beginning. Why help him now?

“You didn’t have to shloomp me in. If you weren’t going to help, Nomicon!” Randy raised his hand in the air in frustration. 

The Nomicon did not respond.

“Of course, you aren’t going to say anything! Why the juice would you?!” Randy cried out, “You ruined everything! I could’ve had a life! Hang out with friends, or actually have good grades! Or not arguing with Howard!”

Oh wonk, he was crying. He planted his face in the palms of his hands out of embarrassment. Imagine crying your heart out to a book who doesn’t understand human emotions. 

A bright white flash illuminated in front of him. Lucky Randy shielded his eyes, otherwise he would be blinded by the book’s light. 

Something tapped on his shoulders. Randy looked up, his eyes widening at the figure in front of him. He seemed cautious, like the last time he had to deal with NomiRandy. Randy slinks his hand into his pocket for the Ninja mask in case NomiRandy tried something funny. 

It didn’t end that way. NomiRandy smiled. It wasn’t the malicious smile NomiRandy adorned when they first met. It was a genuine smile, warm and comforting. An attempt at understanding its fellow student.

The book opened its arms out to Randy, an invitation to hug him. Randy paused; staring down the Nomicon in confusion. 

“Uh, Nomicon?”

Sensing its student’s weariness. Instead, it approached him to make amends. The book wrapped its arms around him. The book gives Randy a gentle squeeze of comfort. 

“You’re hugging me? Oh. I’m, darn. I’m going to--”

Randy sobbed into his shoulder blades. The book rubbed his back in a clock-work position to soothe the teen. 

Randy did not expect this from the Nomicon. The Book comforted him. Something a friend should do when the other is upset. How is that the book understood the concept of friendship and Howard didn’t? 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. You’re a good teacher. I was just frustrated.” The Nomicon clasps his hand on Randy’s shoulders. 

“It will be okay.” The Nomicon finally spoke. Before Randy could utter out a response. He is shloomped out of the book. 

  
\-----

“What...?” Was the first words escaping Randy’s mouth. He sat up and rubbed his head from laying on the floor in such an awkward position. From a distance, he could hear noises coming from his Television. Strange, he recalled turning it off before shloomping in the NinjaNomicon. Something’s up. 

“You’re back.” A familiar voice called out to him. 

Randy froze. He isn’t expecting Howard so soon. From the way the two fought earlier. He guessed his friendship with Howard was over. To his surprise, he’s in his room, playing Grave Puncher. The teen frowned. Here we go again. Another fight incoming. He was not in the mood for another shouting match with Howard. He had enough of it. 

It was draining him. 

Howard carelessly tosses the controller to the side, “I came here to...” His voice trails off. His face is a mixture between angry and hurt. Besides the fact, Randy is the one who’s hurt by all of this. The chubbier friend fiddles with his fingers, his mouth opening several times to convey what he is trying to say next. 

“Howard?” Randy quipped. 

“I’m.... Sorry? No!” Howard ruffles his hair in frustration, “I mean! Yes! I’m sorry!”

“Sorry?” Randy arched his eyebrow. He is actually sorry? Howard has never been sorry before. From all the time he knew him. Howard was never apologetic. Even if it was his fault, Howard would put the blame on Randy so he would avoid any trouble. When Howard apologized, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’m being serious!” Howard exclaimed, “I can’t stand you getting hurt all the time by those honkin’ robo apes. Or, the time Bucky got stanked and clawed at your back, and before you say anything. Yes, I know about it. You can’t hide anything from me, Randy.”

Randy inhaled sharply. He wasn’t supposed to know about that. For a Band geek, Bucky was strong as a stanked monster. Most of his injuries stem from the Sorcerer’s monsters than Mcfist’s robo apes. 

“Did you just call me Randy?” The purple-hair teen cracks a smile, “You never call me Randy.”

“And how did you know about the claw marks on my back?”

“Don’t ask.” Howard said dismissively. 

“You weren’t supposed to know.” Randy sighed. He is getting why Howard is upset. It was something he thought about himself. A little too often. He’s been hurt almost every other day and by now, Randy is used to it. However, they were times where he thought he was going to die. Randy as the Ninja had too many close calls. Like the time, Franz Nukid stepped on his windpipe. That memory stuck out the most in his mind. 

“I wanted to tell you.” Howard continued, “I didn’t know how.”

“Seriously?” Randy scoffed at him, “How about not yelling at me for once, Howard!” 

“How else am I supposed to speak to you then?!”

“By not yelling!”

“I’m not trying not to yell!”

“Still yelling!”

“Ugh! I’m sorry! I don’t want to see you hurt!” Howard grumbled after letting it out. A huge weight being lifted off his shoulders as a result, “What am I going to do if you die, Cunningham?! Hm? Who am I going to spend most days with?”

“I will not die Howard.” Randy reassured. Howard plops himself on the couch, letting himself sink against the cushions, “I promise.”

Howard tossed an unconvinced look his way before finally sighing. They exchanged no word. It got to the point; it was borderline uncomfortable. With that, Randy pushed this discussion to the side for now. Progress has been made today between the two, and he couldn’t be any happier that Howard expressed his feelings. Which was a rare occurrence. 

“I’m sorry about punching you.” 

“It barely hurt.” The bruise on his face says otherwise. 

“Sooo...” Howard hummed, his eyes darting over to the game console, “Wanna play Grave Puncher? If you win, I’ll share my nachos with you.”

“You’re on!”


End file.
